Masters Initiative
was inside SHIELD.]] The Masters Initiative is the penultimate HYDRA project next to Project Distant Star Return. Its primary purpose was to serve as a counterpoint to the SHIELD Brotherhood's Avenger Initiative in gathering remarkable individuals of Gifted, Enhanced, Inhuman and Highly Skilled persuasions in order to serve as the ultimate army for Alveus to use in conquering the world for HYDRA. History Ancient Times Hive, an ancient Inhuman with powers that would redefine the Earth, inspired cults that would live on for thousands of years. Hive had forged an army of Inhumans to follow him in his quest of conquering the world, an army which was seen by the first members of what would become HYDRA. After Hive was defeated, and his army was shattered, the followers sought to not only bring their leader back from his place of banishment, but to have an army like no other ready to lead when he returned. The incarnations of HYDRA that would lead into the 20th century would follow these ideals, and form teams and cults mirrored in the image of Hive's original army. Origins The Masters Initiative was founded in the 1940's by Baron Heinrich Zemo of HYDRA, who sought to recruit both beings of incredible skill and great power to combat foes that normal HYDRA soldiers could not defeat, such as Captain America. The Initiative was originally comprised of Super-Soldiers HYDRA would create using their version Super-Soldier Serum, developed by Arnim Zola which would be used on the first Winter Soldier. However due to Captain America's knowledge and extensive damage to HYDRA's infrastructure, the Initiative did not reach more than a few potentially enlisted, and the ones who were enlisted often fought and fell at the hands of Captain America. Despite these setbacks however, Zemo would continue with his goal of forging an army the likes of which mankind had not seen in thousands of years until his eventual capture. After Heinrich was locked away along with his HYDRA future, the Masters Initiative lay dormant along with HYDRA for nearly seventy years, until the Red Skull returned to Earth in 2012. The Initiative Reborn Johann Schmidt spent months reviewing the events that had transpired on Earth since he had been away as preparation for his return to secretly hold power in HYDRA. The Skull also brought the Masters Initiative back from the slumber after witnessing the Avengers' power at the Battle of New York. As the Red Skull was setting up his secret branch of HYDRA, he would recruit and enlist key powered individuals for the Masters Initiative. These individuals would come from various sources whether it be from battlefields, prisons, or a laboratory over the years. By 2016, the Red Skull had secretly amassed a rather significant list of candidates. But the programs woulld be turned to a different course when the Red Skull got word that Helmut Zemo, son of Heinrich Zemo was arrested for creating the Avengers Civil War. The Red Skull knew that Helmut would be a great additon to his HYDRA, despite his killing of several low class HYDRA agents. After being broken out of his prison and cleverly replaced to avoid detection, Helmut was given new purpose in life after the inner Baron was revealed. The Red Skull told Zemo that his father started the Masters and felt that he should finish it. Thunderbolt Initiative With the potential risks of introducing the Masters to society at this point in time, HYDRA had to find a way to bring the Masters into the public's eye in a positive way. To do this, HYDRA made use of the Life Model Decoy of Helmut Zemo and manipulated both Everett Ross and Thunderbolt Ross, to form a team of super heroes loyal to the government instead of free lancers like the Avengers. Helmut disguised a majority of the candidates as super heroes, and put them on the Sokovia Accords so that they may be recruited into the governments team. Ross then gathered these members and formed the first incarnation of the Thunderbolts, which in reality would serve HYDRA. Personnel Initiative Heads * Baron Heinrich Zemo (1943-1945) * Red Skull/Johann Schmidt (2012-2016) * Baron Helmut Zemo (2016-Present) Recruiters * Justine Hammer/Crimson Cowl (2015-Present) * Crossfire/William Cross (2015-Present) * Amora the Enchantress (2017-Present) Candidates Enhanced * Angar the Screamer * Blackout * Aqueduct * Blizzard * Grey Gargoyle * Blackwing II * Carrion Gamma Enhanced * Abomination * Abomination II Cross-Species * Tiger Shark * Armadillo * Cheetah * Dragonfly * Ferocia Inhumans *Whirlwind Cyborgs *Brothers Grimm Robots * Bi-Beast Armor Users * Titanium Man * Crimson Dynamo * Blizzard * Shockwave * Mauler * Firebrand * Firebrand II * Chemistro * Cobalt Man * Dreadknight * Constrictor * Cyclone * Beetle * Cardinal * Flying Tiger * Black Knight I Pym Particle-Armor Users * Erik Josten * Gargantua Symbiotes * Venom * Carnage Sorcerers * Black Talon * Daimon Helstrom (Formerly) Asgardians * Executioner Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:HYDRA Experiments Category:Terrorists Category:Enhanced